


Remember

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Alternate Professions, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Merlin is Arthur's professor. Merlin just doesn't know how to tell Arthur who he trully is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grasonas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grasonas/gifts).



> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.
> 
> Written for my 2009 Advent Calendar.  
> Written for Gealach_ros

The child is a king, the carolers sing.  
Arthur is standing next to the Christmas tree listening to them. He has always liked Christmas. Now his eyes are haunted by ghosts of previous lives.   
“Why didn’t you tell me?” he whispers.  
“I couldn’t” I answer.  
“I know and I forgive you” he tries to smile “Will you give me some of that wine to forget?”  
“You’re still too young!” I answer.  
He is pouting now. Try to say to your king that new laws say he couldn’t drink alcohol yet.  
“And…About the mistletoe?” he says almost innocently.  
“Later” I promise.


End file.
